Just Another Fairytale
by Jenn992
Summary: Sakura is entitled to a lifelong relationship with a guy she didn't even know. When her groom turns out to be her biggest crush, she questions herself if she was willing to say I do. SxS
1. Best Friends

**Author's Note: This is actually a Naruto fic. I actually (kinda) like. Compared to all the crappy fics I do. ANYWAY...this chapter is just a little foreshadowing for the next chapter. Please review guys, all I ask for. :)**

**Disclaimer:** (Looks up at stars) _I wish I owned Naruto, I wish I owned Naruto, I wish I owned Naruto..._

* * *

**Just Another ****Fairytale  
By: **_Jenn992_

**CHAPTER ONE:  
**Best Friends

Sakura hugged her knees as she stared out into the large city. The story had agitated Sakura, _princes and princesses, arranged marriages, _how silly it all seemed. Sure, it was all just a story, but Sakura couldn't help but think about it. A princess being forced to marry someone whom she didn't love at a very young age, that's has to be the most unfair thing in the world..._well, besides death. _Sakura sighed and fell back. She watched the dancing leaves fall on the ground; she closed her eyes and inhaled. She didn't have time to relax recently, with all the work she had to do. This was definitely her most peaceful moment.

Sakura opened her eyes.

Peaceful time...over.

Sakura saw a pair of blue eyes, she screamed, and head butted the person causing him to fall over.

"OOWWW!!" Naruto exclaimed caressing his forehead. "Sakura Headbutt." He joked.

"Don't scare me like that, teme!" Sakura said sitting next to Naruto.

"Not my fault you got a big-ass forehead." Naruto joked tapping her forehead. She turned red and punched him on the shoulder.

"Meanie." Sakura muttered hugging her knees again.

"You know I'm kidding Sakura-Chan." Naruto said. A few minutes of peaceful silence, a breeze flew by, making the world seem easier than it was.

"So, what are you doing here?" Naruto spoke up.

"Just thinking about the story Kakashi-sensei said last night." Sakura said.

"You don't..._believe_ that do you??" Naruto asked.

"Of course not, I was just thinking about it." Sakura paused. "It's really unfair, isn't it?"

"That ramen prices increased?" Naruto asked.

"No, is ramen all you think about?!" Sakura asked.

"You should know by now." Naruto grinned. Sakura laughed.

"Yeah, but what I mean is, having an arranged marriage, wedding someone whom you don't love, unfair right?"

"Sure, but like sensei said, if it was a great help for the country..." Naruto lingered.

Naruto did have a point.

"I guess." Sakura said.

"Hey, I just came here to check if you were sad." Naruto stood. "Your thirteenth birthday is tomorrow, and you don't want to be sad before your own birthday right?" Naruto asked.

"I guess." Sakura repeated.

"I gotta go, got stuff to do." Naruto said. Naruto turned around and started walking.

"Kay, see ya around, luv ya!" Sakura called without looking back. Naruto froze in his steps. It was something they said to each other regularly, but it had been bothering Naruto lately. Maybe he had more than friendship on his mind... _No, no, NO! Sakura's my best friend, plus I doubt she feels the same way._

"L-luv you." Naruto hesitantly replied. Sakura looked back, it sounded as if Naruto had seen a ghost, but there was no trace of Naruto anywhere.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay, chapter one! I know a little short, but..yeah. Please note, I'm still a n00b when it comes to writng Naruto fics, so if my information is very wrong...please tell me. Ok, review people, and keep an eye out for chapter two :)**


	2. Descision

**Author's Note: second chappy!! wee! This is where the story really begins. Note that I have no idea how Sakura's mom acts like in Naruto, or if they ever show her. So...yeah...review people!**

**Disclaimer: **Can I own Naruto in an unknown universe?

* * *

**Just Another Fairytale  
By: **_Jenn992_

**CHAPTER TWO:  
**Descision

Sakura flipped her hair into a bun and made two strands of hair hang loosely. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, she had a feeling today was going to be chaos, but didn't know why. She stood, the white, elegant dress dangling around her knees. The dress was perfect for dancing. Sakura was in her darkened room, candles surrounded her room, and her radio was playing a pop song softly. Then, a quiet knock was heard.

"Sakura?" A female voice said.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked. The door opened slightly and Sakura's mom walked in.

"You ready?" Her mom asked as she walked up to Sakura and hugged her from behind.

"I don't know." Sakura slightly frowned.

"C'mon, you're a teen; this is supposed to be one of your best days ever." Her mom encouraged.

"I know, mom." Sakura groaned.

"Oh, I invited a special guest; I think you'll be excited. Come down when you're ready, can't keep your guests waiting!" Her mom smiled and walked out the door.

_I really hope she didn't invite Uncle Robert again; he ruined my twelfth birthday..._

"It's now or never." Sakura said to her reflection. She had butterflies in her stomach, and she walked unsteadily in her white straps. She walked down the hallway, she heard the loud dancing music, and her heart raced. Then, the music stopped.

"Ok, ok, so we've warmed up." The DJ announced. "But, now it's time for the birthday girl to step down and let the party begin!"

A beat played, Sakura came from behind the wall, and walked gracefully as she could down the stairs. People began whispering and Sakura tried to look around for familiar faces. The room was a dark, the air was warm, and the flashing lights were causing dizziness...just the way she pictured it to be. A regular birthday party.

"Sakura!!" A girl's voice called. Sakura looked around and saw Ten-ten wave at her to come over. Sakura rushed over and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! You are really pretty tonight." Ten-ten commented. Sakura smiled and looked over at Hinata who was standing to the side, staring at her shuffling feet.

"Hinata, thanks for coming." Sakura hugged Hinata.

"You're welcome." Hinata said softly.

"C'mon, it's a party, so dance!" Sakura expressed. Ten-ten was already out into the crowd dancing, and Sakura danced with her.

"Sakura, there you are!" Sakura's mom called. "I want you to meet you're guest!" Sakura's mom pulled on her arm.

Sakura grabbed Ten-ten's arm, and Ten-ten grabbed Hinata's. They maneuvered through the dancing crowd.

"It isn't Uncle Robert again, is it?" Sakura moaned, Ten-ten starting snickering at the thought of her last party.

"Shut up, Ten-ten." Sakura barked at her. They came to a stop; Sakura tiptoed over her mom's shoulder to see whom she was talking to.

"Sakura, I'd like you to meet..." Her mom stepped aside and revealed boy leaning against the wall, head towards the ground, hands in pockets, and hair surrounding his face.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!!" Ino screamed out, Sakura didn't know she was even at this party. Girls crowded around, pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of the famous fighter. Soon, it grew into chaos, and some girls that Sakura didn't even know were being sent out of the party. Sakura's mom sent the Uchiha and his clan to an upper room that served somewhat of a more "private" living room. Sakura entered the room, and every black-haired being glued their eyes to her. It was difficult when a whole room of your friends stare at you, but when a whole room of complete strangers stare at you, now that's just disturbing. Sakura was saved when her mom entered the room. She grabbed Sakura's wrist and sat her down across the Uchiha's.

"So, we are here to discuss about Sakura." Her mom said trying to sound like a businessperson.

"Huh?" Sakura muttered. She was also trying to look cute for Sasuke, but not too noticeable.

"Does the girl even know?" An elder Uchiha asked. Sakura's mom let out a sigh.

"Not yet."

"If you don't tell her now, I'll be forced to tell her myself." The woman next to Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura's mom motioned for her to come outside the room. She closed the door and laid her head on it. Sakura could hear the music from downstairs, and hearing people have fun.

"Mom, what were they talking about? Know about what?" Sakura asked anxiously. Sakura's mom turned around and took Sakura's hand.

"Sakura, I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier." Her mom started out. Sakura knew it was all down hill from here.

"What?"

Sakura's mom let out another sigh. "Sakura...you're engaged to be married."

* * *

**Author's Note: I can now announce that Sakura's groom-to-be is the forever cute Sasuke! Now questions I would like you guys to answer:**

**Who'd you like to see Sasuke and Sakura get married?**

**What side couple would you like to see the most?**

**Review people :)**


End file.
